


Eye of the Storm

by that_thicc_sebooty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a prince oml, Fantasy, Its an alternate universe yall, M/M, There’s no more than one planet, there’s more than one universe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_thicc_sebooty/pseuds/that_thicc_sebooty
Summary: Byun Baekhyun's life hasn't been easy throughout his teenage life. Now at the age of  19, as a drop out student and cafe worker, his life flips upside down when a blush haired boy named Luhan pops out of no where, claiming he is a wizard and sent from Elfyion to bring him to a magical college campus.New worlds are opened up to Baekhyun, as the history of the disappearance of his birth parents.And, that Chanyeol guy is pretty cute.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I hope y’all are gonna enjoy this story :) I’ve been thinkin about writing this for months, and actually had the motivation to finally start to write it. Hope you like it!

Baekhyun never thought he’d be on his way to another universe. Life was never easy during his 19 years of existence, but this, this was going to extent levels.

“You doing okay? Pretty shaken up, huh?” Luhan sat next to him near the window seat.

He took a shaky breath, “I mean, yeah, I’m not used to ugly trolls suddenly coming for me. Those years of hapkido didn’t help me defend myself from those fugly guys,” Baekhyun chuckled.

Ugh, those trolls were truly disgusting.

Memories of the whole ordeal made him shudder in disgust. He hated trolls. Online trolls were thought to be bad, but he had come to the realization within the 6 hours, that actual trolls were worse.

He did not want to recall the memories, so, he’d tak about it at a later time. He looked outside of the bus, the stars close up weren’t as pretty as the view from Earth.

“Where are we going exactly?” Baekhyun turned to Luhan.

“Well we’re going to the planet Elfyion. We’ll be studying at SM University. Now I’d have to say, it’s one of the best out of the top three colleges in Elfyion.” Luhan grinned.

“Oh, and unlike the schools on earth, the cafeteria food actually tastes wonderful,” Luhan added.

“What about the other colleges?” Baekhyun asked.

Luhan rubbed his chin, “Well, we have Exodus College, where all those courageous princes, knights, dukes, and whatever mess around and they train for war. It’s an all boy- I mean, all men college. I’ve seen the guys there, and man, they. Are. Gorgeous! They can throw a pretty good party too, ” Luhan squealed.

“Then, there’s MAMA University, trust me, you do not want to go there.” Luhan’s face grew grim. “It’s so freaky and gives me bad vibes!” Luhan exclaimed.

“But, you’re lucky we’re attending SM,” Luhan grinned.

“Look! We’re here!” Luhan pointed to the window.

“Now landing to, SM College Campus,” The man said over the speaker.

/////

 

“Here we are! Welcome to SM College, where you’ll be spending your next 3 years!” Luhan yelled, smile almost as bright as the sun.


End file.
